Un día especial
by AxiisDaniiela
Summary: Esta vez el beso fue diferente, este si se parecía a los de las películas.- Aún hablas demasiado-dijo con su frente contra la mía y esa sonrisa torcida que nunca dejaría de amar. -Y a mí aún me gusta tu sonrisa-...  One-Shot/BellaPOV


Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solo me pertenece la historia y abajo les cuento el resto xD

Título: Un día especial

Autora: AxiisDaniiela

Nº de palabras: 2777 (Según Word)

Rating: T

One-Shot/ Bella POV

Summary: Esta vez el beso fue diferente, este si se parecía a los de las películas.- Aún hablas demasiado-dijo con su frente contra la mía y esa sonrisa torcida que nunca dejaría de amar. -Y a mí aún me gusta tu sonrisa- dije con una fuerte sensación de dejá vú en mi mente.

* * *

**Un día especial**

* * *

Los primeros días de clases siempre son iguales. Me encontraba sentada en mi cama mientras veía como un duende malévolo se metía de cabeza en mi armario en su búsqueda del "atuendo perfecto" para el primer día del nuevo año en el instituto.

Viendo a Alice en acción, un recuerdo me golpeó con fuerza.

.

_**FlashBack**_

_Respira Bella,_ me repetía mientras caminaba detrás de mi mamá rumbo al colegio. Aquí estoy. Primer día del jardín de niños y estoy totalmente asustada.

-Bella, cariño- me llamó mi mamá mientras se agachaba para quedar a mi altura- Hija, este es tu salón, seguro harás muchos amiguitos- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tengo miedo- dije muy bajito, pero ella me escuchó de todas formas.

-Tranquila hija, todo va a ir bien- dijo y me dejó ahí, sola y desamparada… Bueno, quizás no tanto, pero así me sentía.

-Isabella, buenos días- me saludó una señora muy sonriente- Soy la srta. Denali, tu maestra del jardín de niños- dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande-¿Pasamos al salón?- me dijo mientras me ofrecía su mano.

-Está bien- dije bajito, pero ya me sentía mejor con la compañía de la srta. Denali.

Una vez estuvimos adentro vi muchos niños jugando entre ellos. La maestra me dijo donde podía poner mis cosas y luego fui a jugar solita en un rincón alejado del salón, pues no conocía a nadie.

-Hola- me saludó una niñita con cara de hadita muy pequeña, con cabello negro y grandes ojos verdes muy bonitos- ¿Por estás solita?- preguntó.

-Porque no conozco a nadie- dije bajito, pero en el rostro de la hadita apareció una sonrisa.

-Soy Alice, tengo 5 años, ya me conoces- dijo con una sonrisa-¿Quieres _juegar_ conmigo?- preguntó con una sonrisa aún más grande.

-Alice, no se dice _juegar-_ le dije con una sonrisa tímida- se dice jugar- le corregí.

-¿Pero significan lo mismo no?- preguntó con sus ojitos como platos de lo abiertos que lo tenía.

-Bueno…- dije pensándolo un momento… ¿Significaba lo mismo _juegar _que jugar? "Suenan parecido" medité- Si- contesté finalmente con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, entonces ven a _juegar_ conmigo… ¡Oye! No me has dicho tu nombre- dijo inflando sus mejillas.

-Uy, cierto- dije sonrojándome- me llamo Bella- dije aún sonrojada.

-Te ves bonita rojita como un tomatico, Bellie-Bells- dijo sonriendome.- ¿Vas a _juegar _conmigo entonces?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Si, voy a jugar contigo- dije con una sonrisa mientras me levantaba de mi rincón y corría con mi nueva amiguita.

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

**_._**

Alice aún seguía de cabeza en mi armario cuando le hablé.

-Alice- la llamé y ella volteó de inmediato-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos conocimos?- le pregunté con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¡Claro que me acuerdo!- dijo y comenzó a reír- Aún te ves bonita rojita como un tomatico, Bellie-Bells- dijo repitiendo las mismas palabras de esa vez.

-Y tú te veías linda pidiéndome que _juegara_ contigo- la ataqué con lo único que tenía.

-¡Oye!- chilló mientras ambas estallábamos en risas-¡Tenía 5 años y no sabía nada de la vida!- chilló de nuevo.

-Claro Alice, y ahora con 16 años sabes mucho- me burlé

-Oh, cállate Bella, hoy es un día especial- dijo con una sonrisa que no entendí, pero dejé pasar, pues Alice es así.

Me vestí con lo que Alice me había sacado y me arreglé en tiempo record.

Bajamos como locas y encontramos a mi hermano, Emmett, tirado en el mueble con una cara que dejaba mucho que desear.

-¿Están listas?- preguntó con voz soñolienta.

-Si hermanito- dije riéndome por su estado- ¿Dormiste bien?- pregunté sarcástica.

-Claro Bella, ¿quién en su sano juicio no duerme bien con sus gritos de cotorras toda la noche?- respondió con una mueca mientras se levantaba.

-Oh, Emmie Teddy- dijo Alice utilizando el apodo meloso que Rose le tenía a mi hermano- Sabes que cotorras y todo nos quieres- dijo riendo.

-Si bueno- dijo riendo con nosotras- es imposible no quererlas, cotorritas- dijo riendo más fuerte.

Desayunamos los tres juntos, pues mis padres ya se habían ido a sus trabajos. Papá era el jefe de policías Swan y mamá trabajaba en… ¿En qué trabajaba?... ¡Ah, ya! Su nuevo trabajo era como profesora de Yoga en el gimnasio de Forks, donde también trabajaba como gerente.

Luego de comer nos fuimos en el enorme Jeep de mi hermano al instituto, a comenzar otro nuevo año escolar.

Al llegar, Alice prácticamente bajó corriendo a estrellarse en los brazos de Jasper, su novio. Emmett hizo lo mismo con Rose, su novia. No siempre habíamos sido solo cinco en la pandilla, hace algún tiempo éramos seis…

.

_**FlashBack**_

-¡No es justo, Edward!- gritaba mientras lo perseguía por haberme quitado mi osito de peluche Eddie favorito.- ¡Eres más rápido que yo!- dije molesta mientras dejaba de correr.

-¿Te cansaste Bells?- preguntó Edward con una sonrisa que él sabía que me dejaba fuera de combate-Por eso las niñas pequeñas no pueden jugar con los niños grandes y fuertes- dijo mientras hacía un intento de pose de un superhéroe.

-¡Mentiroso! No soy tan pequeña- dije enfurruñándome- Además, tu solo eres un año mayor, tienes 9, yo tengo 8- dije aún enfurruñada.

-Pero soy más grande- dijo riendo.

Me molesté mucho porque Edward nunca dejaba de fastidiarme y de quitarme mis cosas. También se la pasaba diciendo que era una niña chiquita que necesitaba ayuda para todo. Salí corriendo de la sala al patio trasero, pero justo cuando iba saliendo, tropecé y me caí de rodillas al suelo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en llenar mis ojitos y desbordarse de ellos.

-¡¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Edward a mi lado… ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?.

-N-no- dije entre lágrimas- me caí y me l-lastimé mis ro-rodillitas- dije mientras intentaba calmar mis lágrimas.

-No llores Bella, no fue tan grave… ¿Puedes levantarte?- me preguntó con una sonrisa- Vamos a donde mi papá para que te revise, acuérdate que él es el mejor doctor del mundo- dijo Edward con una sonrisa enorme. Él estaba muy orgulloso de su papá.

-No, me duele- contesté cuando él dejó de hablar- No me puedo levantar- dije triste. De verdad me dolían mis rodillitas… ¡Es culpa de Alice por hacer que mi mami me pusiera faldas tan cortas!

-Bueno, en ese caso… ¿No te importa que te cargue?- preguntó mientras una sonrisa se ponía en sus labios y sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de manera diferente. Nunca había notado que los ojos de Edward, del mismo color de los de Alice, brillaran de esa manera.

-N-no- tartamudeé medio ida, pero ya Edward me cargaba como cuando el príncipe cargaba a la princesa para ayudarla a bajar del caballo… Me sentía muy rara en los brazos de Edward. No rara mal, sino algo como… ¿rara bien? No sé, pero él me llevó hasta donde estaba Carlisle y éste me revisó mis rodillas, me revisó los raspones y los curó con algo que hizo espumita cuando me lo echó, y luego me puso unas banditas de muñequitos muy bonitos.

-Gracias Carlisle- dije cuando me bajó de la mesa.

-Bella, tienes que tener más cuidado- dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa.- Tienes mucha suerte que Edward siempre esté ahí para protegerte- dijo mientras se iba y nos dejaba a los dos solitos en la cocina.

-Gracias- dije mirando mis zapatos, no sabía que había cambiado, pero definitivamente, algo había cambiado entre nosotros dos.

-No tienes que darme las gracias- me dijo con una sonrisa- siempre te voy a cuidar- dijo con una sonrisa aún más grande.

Si, definitivamente algo había cambiado.

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

**_._**

El recuerdo de Edward cuando estábamos pequeños me dejó con una sonrisa, y mis amigos se dieron cuenta de eso.

-¿Por qué tan sonriente?- preguntó Rose con su cabeza ladeada.

-Por… nada… Un lindo recuerdo- dije sonriendo mientras comenzaba a caminar. –Vamos a buscar los horarios- dije sonriéndoles.

Alice llegó a mi lado y enganchó su brazo con el mío.

-Diez dólares por tu recuerdo- dijo Alice con una sonrisa mientras movía el billete frente a mis ojos.

-No- dije riendo mientras intentaba fijarme en mis pasos, si no lo hacía era muy probable que terminara en el suelo, llevándome a Alice conmigo.

-Pooooorfiiiiita, ¿si? Te doy cincuenta dólares- dijo con ojitos de perrito regañado.

-Está bien, pero solamente porque si no dejas de distraerme, terminaré con la cara en el piso- dije deteniéndome- Pensaba en… en…

-¡Vamos Bella!- dijo Alice desesperada- ¡Habla ya!- dijo dando pequeños brinquitos de conejo.

-En… Edward- dije bajito mientras me sonrojaba muchísimo.

-¡OOOOOOOOHHHH!- gritó aun más fuerte, haciendo que muchos rostros se giraran en nuestra dirección- ¡aquí tienes!- dijo mientras me daba un billete de cincuenta y seguía brincando.

-¿Por qué sigues brincando como conejito?- le pregunté luego de que recogimos nuestros horarios e íbamos en camino a nuestras clases.

-¿Aún te gusta mi hermano?- preguntó sin dejar de saltar.

-Sabes la respuesta- dije y sentía el calor subir a mis mejillas.

-Hoy es un día especial- dijo riendo mientras salía corriendo- ¡Nos vemos en el almuerzo!- corrió y la dejé de ver.

Entré al salón de literatura y me senté cerca de las ventanas que daban al patio del instituto… En realidad no se le podía decir patio, era más un… bosque. Miles de árboles se abrían paso por la extensión de tierra que podía ver.

El profesor entró a los pocos minutos y comenzó a hablar… No le presté atención, pues solo estaba dando los puntos que veríamos en este año.

Me dediqué a ver a algunos alumnos que estaban sentados en algunas de las mesas del patio, una en particular llamó mi atención. Dos personas, un chico y una chica, que se veían muy pequeños, por lo que supuse serían de primero, hablaban muy de cerca, la chica sonrojada y el chico con una gran sonrisa. De repente el chico se acercó a la chica y le robó un beso. No fue nada pasional ni nada, pero fue algo lindo, algo como mi primer beso…

.

_**FlashBack**_

Estábamos de vacaciones en la casa del lago de los Cullen y además festejábamos el cumpleaños número 12 de Rose, una de nuestras amigas.

-¡Corre Bella!- me gritaba Edward quien iba muy delante de mí. Ya se nos había hecho costumbre correr a cada rato, o por lo menos cuando teníamos la oportunidad.

-¡Me voy a caer!- grité entre risas mientras lo perseguía entre los árboles y nos alejábamos de la casa.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo sin dejar de correr.

Corrimos algunos minutos hasta que nos detuvimos frente a un hermoso claro donde abundaban las flores blancas y violetas.

-¡Qué lindo es esto!- grité cuando pude recuperar mi respiración.

-Sí, lo encontré el año pasado cuando vinimos de vacaciones- dijo un muy orgulloso Edward de 12 años.-¡Ven, vamos a sentarnos!- dijo riendo mientras me agarraba de la mano y me llevaba al medio del claro.

-De verdad es muy lindo- dije mientras miraba todo lo que nos rodeaba.-¿No crees que deberíamos volver para estar con Rose?- le pregunté

-No todavía- dijo sentado en el suelo, me senté frente a él y nos quedamos en silencio.

Pasamos unos minutos donde únicamente nos veíamos a los ojos. Desde hacía un tiempo había notado que Edward era muy lindo y Alice decía que estaba enamorada de él, pues cada vez que me decía algo lindo, me ponía roja como un tomate.

No sabía por qué aún estábamos así, pero poco a poco nos acercamos tanto que nuestras narices estaban muy cerca.

-Creo que deberíamos…- no pude terminar lo que iba a decir, pues los labios de Edward estaban sobre los míos tomándome por sorpresa. No era un beso como esos que salen en las películas, no, simplemente sus labios sobre los míos mandando muchas descargas que nunca había sentido.

Cuando nos separamos sentí mi cara completamente sonrojada y él tenía una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hablas mucho- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si- dije bajando mi mirada.

Edward subió delicadamente mi rostro y nuestros ojos quedaron al mismo nivel.

-Tuvimos nuestro primer beso juntos- dijo con una sonrisa torcida que se convirtió de inmediato en mi favorita.

-Me gusta tu sonrisa- dije aún sonrojada.

-A mi me gustas tú- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa.

_**Fin del FlashBack**_

**_._**

Sonreí, pero un dolor en mi pecho se hizo presente. Luego de ese beso nos enteramos que Edward se iría a vivir a Londres un tiempo con sus tíos, pues él quería mejorar como pianista y sus tíos podían ayudarlo, pues eran concertistas profesionales.

Han pasado 5 años desde la primera y última vez que me besaron. No sabía la razón exacta, pero cada vez que intentaba salir con algún otro chico y éste intentaba darme un beso, no lo sentía correcto, no me sentía bien.

El día pasó lento… A cada rato me invadía un recuerdo diferente de algún momento de mi vida en el cual Edward estuvo presente. Salidas al parque, idas al cine, días de campo, carreras, lágrimas, todo… Edward había formado parte importante de mi infancia y eso había marcado mi adolescencia y mi vida.

Vamos, soy una chica de 16 años que tuvo su primer y único beso hace 5 y está enamorada de un chico que no sabe si volverá a ver.

Caminé a paso tranquilo a la cafetería y me detuve cuando vi a mi hermano cargando a alguien. Esa persona tenía cabello cobrizo completamente despeinado, un físico espectacular y me parecía ligeramente conocido.

Me acerqué a la mesa y contuve mi aliento. No podía ser quién estaba pensando… ¿Cierto?

-Bellie-Bells- me llamó Alice cuando estuvo a mi lado. Solté el aire de mis pulmones y me giré.- ¡Te dije que hoy era un día especial!- chilló y me dio un ligero empujón, pero eso fue suficiente para desequilibrarme y comencé a caer directamente hacia el suelo. Milagrosamente, unos brazos detuvieron mi caída. No eran tan fuertes como los de Emmett, pero eran fuertes. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban como recordaba y con aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba. Su rostro estaba cambiado, obviamente la apariencia del niño de 12 años había quedado atrás, abriéndole paso a los rasgos más adultos de Edward.

-Has cambiado mucho, Bells- me dijo con una voz aterciopelada que me desconcertó por completo. Era realmente maravillosa.

-Volviste- dije con un pequeño suspiro- y me ayudaste, de nuevo- dije con una ligera risa.

-Una vez te dije que siempre te protegería- dijo una vez que me ayudó a ponerme de nuevo sobre mis pies.-Estás hermosa, Bella- dijo y me sonrojé- ¡Aún te sonrojas como cuando estábamos pequeños!- exclamó y solo pude soltar una risita nerviosa.

-Si bueno- dije bajando mi rostro.

-¿Será que se pueden dejar de bobadas y se besan de una vez?- preguntó Alice a nuestro lado.

-¡Alice!- Chillé y sentí como mi sonrojo iba en aumento- podrías dejar de ser tan…- juro que intenté terminar mi frase, pero los suaves labios de Edward estaban sobre los míos, impidiéndome hablar.

Esta vez el beso fue diferente. Mis manos se enredaron en su cabello y las manos de Edward fueron a mi pequeña cintura y me pegaron a su cuerpo. Este beso si se parecía un poco a los de las películas.

Nos separamos cuando nuestros amigos comenzaron a silbar, aplaudir y gritar; además de la falta de oxígeno en nuestros pulmones.

-Aún hablas demasiado- dijo con su frente contra la mía y esa sonrisa torcida que nunca dejaría de amar.

-Y a mí aún me gusta tu sonrisa- dije con una fuerte sensación de dejá vú en mi mente.

-Y tu aún me gustas… me gustas mucho Bella- dijo antes de volver a besarme.

Si, Alice tenía razón. Este fue un día especial y de ahora en adelante todos serían especiales, pues Edward estaría a mi lado.

* * *

**Hola hola (:**

**Otro One-Shot :D Si, últimamente escribo puros shots, pero es que mi imaginación está volando y a cada rato me llega algo musical, o en este caso, algo romantico C:**

**Quería hacer algo lindo y sin tanto drama y salió esto :D**

**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como disfruté yo al escribirlo.**

**Nos leemos!**

**¿Review?**


End file.
